


Dreamer In Disguise

by PinkPurple5



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: At least he's trying, Brooke and Jenna actually do all right, Chloe is another story, Christine is an angel, Christine is the perfect winggirl, GO CHRISTINE CANIGULA!!!, I can't write angst sooooo....., I'M EXCITED AND KIND OF TERRIFIED, Jake is in so much trouble, Multi, RichJake isn't even my top priority I just thought the fans would appreciate it, There will be singing, This will be hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPurple5/pseuds/PinkPurple5
Summary: Jake Dillinger said he was going to ask Rich Goranski out. Why is he currently helping Rich back into the boat they were in after getting dunked in the lake?When Jake decides to ask the girls to help him impress the beautiful burned bisexual out on a date, he really should have known better.





	Dreamer In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...  
> So... Basically Connor, our BMC king said something about there not being enough RichJake fics, preferably centered around High School Awesomeness Personified, so I thought: why not???. It's probably not the best, but I'll try. The title is from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAEuBgN_cT4

Jake Dillinger said he was going to ask Rich Goranski out. Why is he currently helping Rich back into the boat they were in after getting dunked in the lake?

*

_Earlier This Week_

Jake’s favourite way to calm himself down was with bubbles. He would take out his bubble wands and bubble machines and go insane. His guinea pig, Fido, aways tries to eat some of the bubbles that float near her. Bubbles would float in his new house for HOURS on end. It always helps him. Especially right now with his current situation.  
Just a few weeks ago, his parents abandoned him, then his house burned down in a fire and he broke his legs while saving Michael Mell, then he got “Squipped” and walked on said broken legs, and now all he can think about is how much he wants to date Rich, the guy who burned his house down. Which is weird, because Rich technically ruined his life.  
Jake knows Rich is bisexual, and his friend since tenth grade, so that means he can just go up and ask Rich out, then take him into his arms and carry him away into the sunset on a flying unicorn that poops rainbows while fireworks exploded everywhere right? WRONG.  
There’s always something that made Jake balk at asking Rich out. He’s not sure what it is. Which is why he called the girls over. Because they would know what to do, right?  
The doorbell rings. Jake grabs his clutches and hobbles over to the door. He rips it open and blinks. It’s Christine Canigula and Jenna Rolan, holding ice cream and hair supplies. Brooke Lohst and Chloe Valentine peek out from behind them. Behind the girls, a beat up PT Cruiser backs out of the driveway, honking its horn.  
Jake lets the girls get settled on the couch before explaining everything.  
“So basically you just need need help winning over Rich Goranski?” Christine asks.  
“Yup,” Jake mumbles.  
“There are so many ways this could go,” Christine mumbles. She tries to reason with Jake. “We’re girls, do you really expect us to know how to win over your BEST MALE FRIEND, I mean, it shouldn’t be that hard to ask him out!”  
“I know, I just keep chickening out!” Jake groans. “What if he says no? I mean, he burned down my house, so what if he was trying to hint to me that he hates me- ”  
“Jake! Take it from me!” Jenna says, putting her hand on Jake’s shoulder.

“A Guy Like You”  
**Jenna** : Halloween, your house was glowing that evening  
True, it was actually on fire  
But still, there was "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
His heart was also alight  
And I know the guy he just might  
Still be burning for  
A guy like you  
He’s never known, kid  
A guy like you  
Most kids do not  
Meet every day  
You've got a thing  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two...?  
**Chloe and Brooke** : ...Like you?  
All Three: No way!  
**Jenna** : Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From every boring  
Point of view  
You're a surprise  
From every angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you  
**Brooke** : A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain  
Something more  
**Jenna** : You're aces, Jake!  
**Chloe** : You see that face  
You don't forget it  
**Brooke and Chloe** : Want something new?  
**Jenna** : That's you  
**All Three** : For sure!  
**Chloe** : We all have gaped  
At some Adonis  
**Brooke** : But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing  
To chew  
**Jenna** : And since you're sweet  
Like a croissant is  
**All Three** : No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!  
**Chloe** : Call me a hopeless romantic  
But Dillinger, I feel it  
**Brooke** : She wants you so, any moment  
She'll walk through that door  
**All Three** : For  
**Jenna** : A guy so swell  
 **Brooke and Chloe** : A guy like you  
**Jenna** : With all you bring her  
**Brooke and Chloe** : I tell you Quasi  
**Jenna** : A fool could tell  
 **Brooke and Chloe** : There never was  
 **Jenna** : It's why she fell  
 **Brooke and Chloe** : Another, was he?  
 **Jenna** : For you-know-who  
 **Brooke and Chloe** : From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie  
 **Jenna** : You ring the bell  
 **Brooke and Chloe** : We notice every string there  
**All Three** : You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants ooh-la-la  
Then she wants you-la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heck of a guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?  
 **Jenna** : You got a lot  
**Brooke** : The rest have not  
 **Jenna** : So she's gotta love  
A guy like...  
**All three** : ...you!

The girls crowded around Jake, who was cuddled up on the couch.  
“Our lessons begin at dawn,” Christine decides. The girls smile maliciously and Jake wonders what he has gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake's obsession with bubbles come from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeRYHeDwtnY  
> This is pure gold, someone send it to Joe Iconis!  
> See ya! d(^u^)b


End file.
